Take a Chance
by Poliwhirl42
Summary: Another cheesy title lol. Just a simple/sweet oneshot about a couple you don't normally see often. Brock, as usual, tries to ask Solidad out, and much to his surprise, she reluctantly accepts. Will she give him a chance? Pewtershipping- Brock/Solidad!


**(A/N: This is a oneshot based on Brock and Solidad- I think it's called "Pewtershipping", not quite sure. Sorry for the corny title, but I'm having a little bit of writer's block today! Btw, just note that this takes place after Sinnoh and the gang went back to Kanto for a little while. Ash, Tracey, and Brock decide to go to the Pewter City Shopping Mall, and Brock visits his old friend Solidad, who has a part-time job in a girl's/women's clothing store. Okay, enough talk, happy reading!)**

**Take a Chance**

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please, with Chrerubi on top?"

"Brock, what is this, like, the hundredth time you've asked me? I've already told you, I'm busy tonight."

Solidad walked briskly over to the clearance rack of the preppy store to fix some of the shirts that had been draped carelessly on the hangers by ruthless customers.

Of course, he followed her.

"But it'll be fun. You, me, a movie…popcorn. Y'know, just…a date."

Solidad smirked and stopped folding a sweater to look at him. "Uh-huh, 'just a date'. Like you've ever been on a date before."

The spiky-haired teenager frowned and crossed his arms, sulking. "Well, how do you know? You don't know me _that_ well."

The pinkette turned back to the clothing rack and picked up a few shirts that had been dropped. "Brock, what are you talking about? I've known you since we were babies. Besides, May told me that you haven't had much success in getting a date when you were traveling with them. You actually have never had much success in getting a girl at all…"

_Curse that May._

"That's not true!" Brock argued. "There was one girl that liked me back when I was in Johto."

"Oh yeah, and what happened?"

"Well…let's just say she fell in love with a lot of guys, and she sort of ended up with her doctor at the end of our visit."

"Well then, she doesn't count. You never went on a date with her," Solidad said as she went back to the cash register.

"…"

Solidad smiled and hit the boy playfully. "Oh, you know I was just kidding when I said you never had success with a girl- even if you didn't. You'll find the right one someday."

"Yeah, I guess. What about tomorrow night?"

The coordinator just shook her head and resumed typing away at the cash register computer. "I told you, I just don't think that I can go with…" She stopped and glanced at Brock, who was looking down in defeat.

"You don't have to say it," he said dejectedly. "I know you're busy, so I'll quit bothering you, 'kay? I gotta go anyway, Ash and Tracey are expecting me to meet them soon." And with that, he proceeded to walk out the door, Forretress bouncing along the store floor at his heels.

Solidad bit her lip, battling of whether she should just ignore it or to be the better person and just give him a chance. Finally, just before he and the Steel/Bug type were almost out of earshot, she made up her mind.

"Brock, wait!" She pushed through the crowd and caught up to the former gym leader just before he entered _Hard as Rocks_, a store that sold stuff just for rock-type pokemon. He turned and looked at her confusedly.

"What're you-"

"YesI'llgowithyoutothemoviestonight," she blurted out all at once, panting.

"But I thought you were busy tonight."

"Uh, no. That got canceled…um, five minutes ago."

"Uh…okay." Brock smirked. "Pick you up around seven."

~*~

The couple watched with anticipation as Brad's newest movie, _Revenge of the Rockets and the Return of Smoochum_, flashed before their eyes.

"_You really think you could try to stop us?"_

"_You're not gonna get away this time! Smoochum, use one last Lovely Kiss on those criminals!"_

"_Smoochy-oochie!" The young pokemon blew a heartfelt kiss from its pink lips, causing the young and inexperienced Team Rocket interns to run away into oblivion._

"_Good job, Smoochie! Looks like we've saved the day again!"_

Brad hugged Smoochum and smiled as the credits and song came on, signaling the end of the action-packed movie.

"That was so good," Solidad gushed, eyes still glued to the movie screen while the rest of the crowd filed out of the packed theater.

"Yeah. Well, I guess we should start to-"

"No, wait!" The pink-haired teen pulled Brock back into the red velvet seat. "I wanna see the rest of the credits. Brad's so cute."

_Hmm…this could be my chance to impress her_, Brock thought to himself. "Y'know, I met him in person once."

Solidad tore her green eyes away from the screen to look at him in shock. "Did you really? Or are you just trying to impress me?"

"Both. But I really did meet him, in a city in Johto. He was actually trying to run away from a crowd of girls."

"That's so cool. It was fun competing in Johto last year, too," the 22-year-old said to her childhood friend.

"Yeah."

As they watched the rest of the credits, Solidad couldn't help thinking about the fact that she and Brock were on a date. An official date. Little did he know that this was her first date, too.

She never even had a boyfriend, either. She'd never even kissed a boy. But she didn't want him to know any of that.

As the last of the credits on the screen drifted away, she found herself wanting to stay in the movie theater. With Brock.

_W-what am I thinking? I don't actually like him, do I?_

But, of course, she just blew that thought away and the two packed up their stuff and headed out of the dimmed theater.

~*~

"I…wanted to apologize today for…asking you out today. I mean, I hope you had a good time and all, but…I'm not going to bother you anymore."

Solidad smiled genuinely at the boy. "That's okay. I wanted to come."

"But I thought you said-"

"I know, I kind of…lied when I said that I was busy. I just thought the date would've been…kind of awkward. But I was wrong. _And_ I had a great time," she said softly.

Brock looked down, blushing, then turned to gaze at her. "I had a great time, too."

She gazed at him, silence engulfed around them as they stood at Solidad's front doorway. The night sky was dark and clear, and the stars shimmered in the pure blackness.

She suddenly had this feeling like she wanted to kiss him. It didn't mean that she was _in love_ with Brock or anything, she just wanted to experience what it felt like. All of her friends had said that it felt magical; special. This was her chance! It's not like she had any other best guy friends, well, except for Drew and Harley- but Drew was too young (and she knew that he secretly had a thing for May) and Harley…was, well…Harley. He was just weird. But sometimes he was okay.

But still…it wasn't like she met lots of boys. She was too busy between competing in contests and working at the store that she practically had no time at all to find a boyfriend.

His warm, smiling face was so mesmerizing, and she could see the way that he matured over the years, he built up quite some muscle, and was definitely taller than when she had last seen him in Hoenn. His soft, brown, spiky hair blew in the gentle breeze.

If only those girls gave Brock a chance. He's really a nice guy.

As they both stared at each other for some time, the pinkette knew what she had to do. It was time to take action.

Brock started to get a confused expression on his face. "Uh, are you okay?"

Solidad snapped out of her trance and looked at him with startled eyes. "Oh, uh, me? Yeah, I'm fine. Just fine. Just…thinking…"

"Oh…"

The silence lingered on for about five more seconds.

_C'mon, Solidad, do it_, a voice in her head told her. _Just do it. It's now or never._

She took a deep breath and blushed. "Brock?"

"Yeah?"

She leaned in, hoped for the best, and pressed her lips to his warm ones- which, of course, took the breeder-in-training by surprise.

Fireworks. That warm feeling. Love. It was all there. Just like her friends had said.

Blushing, she snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He was startled at this act at first, but gradually relaxed into it and wound his strong arms around her waist.

By now, she knew that she had been wrong about being so insecure about her date with Brock. He was just a nice guy, as well as caring, sweet, and smart. So what if he flirted with a lot of girls, or got goofy around all the Jennys and Joys? I guess that was just 'typical male reaction', if that's what you may call it.

But also, right now, she had a new feeling. She had fallen for him- but that brought no regret or embarrassment whatsoever. Instead, it brought joy and true happiness to her heart.

They finally broke apart, panting. A feeling of satisfaction came over them, as they both got the same thing they wanted.

Brock blushed and looked at her, smirking. "So…you just can't seem to resist me, huh?" he said playfully.

The pink-haired coordinator blushed, embarrassed. "No…I just…wanted to see what it felt like, that's all."

And with that, they both smiled and hugged. "It's getting pretty late. I should get going," Brock said, taking a glance at his watch.

"Yeah, me too. Thank you, Brock."

"No problem. But can I ask a favor?"

Solidad smirked. "You want to go out with me again, don't you?"

Brock sighed and slumped his shoulders. "Yeah, yeah, I know what you're gonna say, 'it's a one-time deal'. But…I'll see ya around."

"I'll go out with you again."

The spiky-haired teen straightened up out of shock. "What? Well, okay then. How about I take you out to that restaurant a couple of streets from my place next Friday? I heard it's really good."

"Is it better than your cooking?"

"Hmm…_maybe_," he said with pride in his voice, not wanting to say that it actually was just as good as his cooking.

"Sounds like a plan," the coordinator said, winking at the boy.

"Good. And Solidad?"

"Yes?"

He leaned in and pecked her lips once more, blushing. "Goodnight." And with that, he strolled briskly down her front steps, smirking with satisfaction, and got into his car and drove down the cold, stony Pewter road.

She leaned against the doorway and couldn't help but blush, a small smile pulling at her lips.

She had given him a chance, and what was the outcome?

_Success, and love- of course._

**THE END**

**(A/N: So, how'd ya like it? Sorry if it was a little cheesy, but…I'm cheesy lol. Btw, I'm definitely still gonna continue with the "Truth or Dare" story as well as "Brock's Story", but I was bored and thought I'd write this oneshot. I love this shipping almost as much as Breedershipping, it's sort of a 'bittersweet' relationship. Well, bye for now! Please note: No profanity, cursing, or harsh flames, please, but I do welcome comments and constructive criticism. =D –Poli)**


End file.
